Search Crazy
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul is Bipolar, Black Star has OCD, Tsubaki needs anger management, Kid has memory issues, Liz is an ego-maniac, and Patty has Depression. All in all, Maka feels like she really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed.


**I don't remember ever typing this... Or publishing any "yaoi" story on this site, but She said I had to continue on with this account.**

 **Soul is Bipolar, Black Star has OCD, Tsubaki has anger-issues, Kid has memory issues, Liz is smart, and Patty has Depression. All in all, Maka feels like she really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed.**

* * *

Maka yawned as she blinked the morning light out of her eyes. She rubbed her tired green orbs and slowly sat up, before stretching with a pleased sound. It was another day for school and possibly a mission and Maka was, as usual, feeling confident. She smelt breakfast and gave a mental funny look. It was rare for Soul to make breakfast, let alone wake-up first, however Maka likes to take advantage of these rare chances and began to freshen up.

"Good morning, Soul." She greeted while sitting at the table. Her plate was already made along with Blaire happily munching on the catfish near a counter. Soul merely glanced at the corner of his eye and continued on washing the pans.

"'Morning." He said barely audible and Maka cocked her head.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you." She said with a small smile. Her partner tensed and paused at what he was doing.

"..." Now she could barely even hear what he said and she stood up, walking over.

"Uh, didn't quite catch that." She said with a humored look and looking over. Soul slowly turned his head at her with the darkest look she had ever seen, causing her to shiver:

" _Eaaaaat_."

"Okay, okay!" When she went back to the table, suddenly feeling cold, Soul huffed and grabbed his bag. He then walked over to her and watched his meister closely. Maka did not say anything until finally, she looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What? Why are you watching me?"

"How is it?" He asked and she blinked and glanced at her breakfast.

"The... The food?" A nod." Uh... good I guess. Why?" Soul looked to the side.

"Just 'good'?" Maka raised her eyebrows.

"U-Uh... Great then?"

"'Great'?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" The meister asked with a curious look. Soul shrugged.

"Oh I dunno... You usually say its terrible, disgusting, horrific, dung-tasting..."

"I was obviously being sarcastic. I wouldn't actually eat 'dung-tasting' food and get seconds of it."

"What's the point of criticizing then?"

"I dunno... 'cause I feel like it-"

"Words hurt!" Maka and Blaire jumped and gaped when her partner started crying.

"Wha-what!?"

"I'm*hic*never*hic*appreciated*hic*around*hic*here!"

"Soul!?"

"Oh, we only have twenty minutes to get ready for school. Make sure to drink plenty of milk and I left vitamins on the table." The scythe left and the meister and magical cat stared dumbfounded at the spot Soul had been previously standing in. They slowly looked at each other.

"Blaire..?" The cat shook her head and Maka blinked. "As if I have any clue as well..."

* * *

It seemed as though Soul had completely forgot about earlier because he was pretty calm as he and Maka walked down the sidewalk to school. Maka gave nervous glances at her partner, wondering what the kitchen scene was all about but that was set behind when she spotted Black Star and Tsubaki up ahead.

"Hey, guys!" The other duo turned around and waved, allowing the others to catch up to them.

"Ew, it's you." Tsubaki greeted with a kind smile and Maka's mouth dropped, "Oops, I mean hi Maka. How are you guys?"

Hoping it was just her imagination, the shorter girl gave a wavery smile.

"We're fine. Nothing different." She responded, trying not to remember Soul's weird break-down. "How are you?"

"Oh me and Black Star are doing wonderful. Except for being an asshole about cleaning his room but overall, we're doing fucking great." Tsubaki said nicely and Maka's eyes widened.

"That's... that's nice to hear. How are you doing Black Star?" Maka quickly greeted, hoping not to continue her weird conversation with the swearing girl. It has to be all in her head. First Soul crying, then Tsubaki swearing. She's probably still a bit tired, that's all.

"Splendid." Maka's smile faltered.

"R-Really? That's great to hear." Since when did Back Star ever use words like that!? His vocabulary is way too short for that, even if the word is so simple. The only person who uses 'splendid' and very long complicated words is... well, Kid.

"Actually, something has been bothering me lately." Maka raised her eyebrows while trying to look interested and not scared at all.

"Oh?"

"I just wish for once that Soul would fix his hair!" He turned around and accused the scythe, who blinked.

"Wh-Wha..?" The meister repeated blankly and her weapon's eyes watered.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He whimpered and Maka wanted to tear her hair out. Soul sound so out of himself. Him, Black Star and Tsubaki!

"You know what, I'm gonna get ahead! See you guys!" Maka yelled while practically sprinting away from the odd group.

"The fuck is wrong with her?" Tsubaki muttered darkly.

* * *

"Kid! Kid!" Maka yelled while waving her hand wildly. She had reached the top of the stairs and saw the fellow meister walking into the building. When he stopped, she ran up to him, clasping his shoulder as she bent down to breathe.

"Maka?"

"I'm*gasp*fine.*wheeze*You?*pant*"

"Um... never been better I suppose."

"Great!" She steered the male down the halls while telling about her abnormal morning so far.

"A-And then Black Star was acting like you! The symmetry stuff and-and Soul started crying and... Uuuuugh! Something weird is happening to them!"

"I see."

"You're not... acting strange are you?" Maka said with squinty eyes and Kid smiled.

"Of course not. I haven't noticed strange behavior among others either. Liz and Patty seem to be theirselves as well."

"... Maybe it is just me..." But she was positive her friends and partner were being strange. "What should I do, Kid?"

"I'm sorry?" She looked at the male.

"What do I do about my situation?"

"What situation?" She stopped along with him. Maka analyzed his look of confusion.

"... The one I just explained earlier..."

"What were we talking about again?" Her mouth dropped.

"Um... Kid?"

"Mind sharing a bag of candy corn with me?" Kid asked while whipping out a bag of candy corn. Maka only stared.

Everyone is officially insane.

* * *

 **I don't remember what I was supposed to type after this, so I guess I'll leave it for now...**


End file.
